1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a disk array system and a data processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic technology develops, a disk array system stored data is widely used in electronic devices, such as a personal computer (PC) and a network server.
The disk array system may be a redundancy array of independent disks 1 (RAID 1) system. The RAID 1 system includes a plurality of disks. When operating the writing data process in RAID 1 system, the data is written to different disks at the same time (which means the RAID 1 system backups the data in a main disk via at least one image disk) to improve the data reliability. When operating the reading data process in RAID 1 system, the data is read from one single disk (such as the main disk) and then send the data back to the host. Thus, the reading speed of the RAID 1 system is limited by the reading speed of the disk, which causes the efficiency of read to be difficultly improved.